Prince/Princess
Most commonly used by new roleplayers, the prince/princess class can keep even the most experienced roleplayer entertained for hours. Prince The eldest prince is normally the heir to the throne (and kingdom). He would be fairly educated in basic subjects. The most combat skills he would have is formal jousting and recreational hunting; if he were to fight against a bandit or rebel, the odds are in favor of him losing. Early Life At a very young age, if the prince was from a wealthy kingdom, he would have his own set of nurses, nannies,servants, and tutors. If he happened to study in another kingdom's household, his set would also come and tend to him there. Characteristics As with the main goal of becomming a king, a prince is usually a decent leader. He also is skilled in manners and is one of the most educated men in the kingdom. Education A prince would be well skilled in the basic subjects: religion, government, Latin, English, history, and arithmitic. At a young age, he will receive a tutor and begin his education. All of this is to prepare for stepping up to the position as king. Outside the Kingdom It was common for a prince to leave his home kingdom to study at another for a few years. While there, they become pages and learn about the country life and manners. Marriage It was very common for a prince to marry at the age of fourteen to sixteen, though there are refrences of older princes marrying. Multiple wives were also used as to produce a male heir to the throne. A marriage would also be arranged, usually to maintain or bring in a new alliance to the kingdom. Princess Princesses are very similar to princes. They would normally follow their mother's lead and take charge of the servants, guards, and other tasks that keeps the household running. Marriage is one of the biggest events in a princess's life, childbirth shortly after. Early Life When born, a princess would automatically be declined of the throne, even if she is the eldest child. Her life revolves around getting married and then producing a male heir for her husband. Religion also plays a huge role in her life, often praying in Church a few times a day. Education Princesses were educated in religion, manners, child care, and Latin. For fun, they also learned embroidery, music, and dance. As with a prince, she would also have a tutor at a young age (if her mother could not teach her). Characteristics A princess was trained to be "seen and not heard", often frowned upon and/or punished for speaking out in public. Beauty is something a princess would want to achieve, often spending hours in front of a mirror to prepare for a formal event. Marriage Marriage is one of the most important goals in her life. Depending on her family's wealth, she could be married as young as ten or as old as twenty. If the family was more wealthy, she would be married off sooner. The prince/king she marries could be an older man with multiple wives. Common "Annoyances" Rebellious Princess Syndome This is commonly seen throughout multiple roleplays on MRP. A prince/princess (more common in princesses) would, in general, act out and behave in a way that a normal prince/princess wouldn't. This includes (but is not excluded to) running away, refusing marriage, joining the "bad guy", acting up, and/or wearing clothes that were not accepted into society at that time (like a woman wearing pants). Though it could become a well-developed plot (Like when a just married princess runs away from her husband for he is a wife murderer), it is generally overused and annoying. Preventing Rebellious Princess Syndrome The number one thing is to take a Mary-Sue test. Rebellious Princess Syndrome happens all the time, and the test can determine whether your character or plot needs more working on. Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus Mary-Sues (or Gary-Stus for a guy character) are classified as "perfect" characters. These characters have no flaws and are the best at everything they do. Rebellious Princess Syndrome can be linked to a Mary-Sue character. These types of characters are common in beginning roleplayers, so the prince/princess class is almost always filled with them. Advanced roleplayers find these characters annoying, and they may request that you change it before roleplaying with them. Preventing from developing a Mary-Sue character As with Rebellious Princess Syndrome, it is recommended you put your characters through a Mary-Sue test. These tests are found online and give an accurate result.If you are in a rush, here is an example of a good and bad character. Good Character Name: Lola Age: 16 Race: Human Characteristics: Though she is thin, she constantly starves herself to please her husband-to-be, Lord Jack. From her mother's teachings, she is a vain woman who only really cares about pleasing her husband and her beauty. It is impossible for her to have sympathy for others. The only good thing about her is that she can follow a command instantly and looks fairly attractive with her constant effort. Bad Character Name: Beauty Age: 16 Race: Human Characteristics: She is the most beautiful princess in the land without trying. She can also sing very well and plays the flute, violin, and yule better than everyone else in the kingdom. She is also very smart and can beat her brother in everything. All the guys love her and want to marry her, but she is in love with a bandit named John. She plans on running away from the castle to secretly marry John. Bandit Princesses A bandit will never become a princess. If you say your bandit character is a "secret princess" or your princess character was once a bandit, I will slap you silly until you change your character. End of discussion. ::::::: GO BACK TO MAIN CLASS PAGE! Category:Classes